Eat Your Veggies!
by igiveuoneguess
Summary: On the quest to find the perfect balance, one must remember: do not, in any circumstance, throw off the Kazekage's groove (if you get that reference, internet cookie for you :))


Sooooo... I got bored, and this is the result of that boredom. A random little fic. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Gaara-kun, eat your vegetables. You need them." She smiled at me, even when I glared daggers at her for trying to order me around.

"I don't want to. They don't taste very good."

"I can agree with you on that. But you're the Kazekage, you need your nutrients to stay strong for us, and the village. Besides, on duty you may be the leader of the village, but off duty, when we're home, I'm still your big sister. And I say eat them. You too Kankuro." She said, glancing at our brother and daring him to say no.

"Hai, hai. Ok mom." Kankuro sighed, making sure to emphasize the last word. "Gaara, it's best to just do as she says. You know how 'Mari gets."

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean, dear brother?" Temari asked, her voice dangerously low.

"N-nothing Tema, just that you can get pretty bossy and scary when you want something." Kankuro said, preparing to run for his life if he needed to.

"Aww, you think your sweet, kind sister is scary?" Temari asked, slowly reaching for her fan. Kankuro paled and jumped up, Temari right behind him. She chased him as Gaara looked on, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Slow down so I can beat your ass and get it over with!"

"Ha! As if 'Mari. I have no intention on being beaten half to death by he-woman." He laughed, desperately trying to stay away from his sister. She growled at his statement before lightly laughing.

"That's rich coming from the guy who can't go nearly anywhere without putting on his best face. And I mean that as literally as possible you makeup wearing freak!"

"As if I haven't heard that one before. You need to stop blaming us for your poor luck in love and maybe act like a girl. You won't keep a man if you act like one!" At this, Temari jumped clear over the table and onto Kankuro, both of them falling to the ground. Temari immediately began to pound on her brother as he begged for mercy. All the while, Gaara continued to eat as if the brawl was not happening in front of his eyes.

"Hmm, I need some salt." Gaara pondered, wondering how to make his food taste a little more, enjoyable. Temari threw Kankuro at a cabinet and broke its door, revealing it to be the spice cabinet. Temari kept the puppet master backed up against the cabinet and began to wail on him there. Kankuro flailed, trying to get away from the woman set on killing him, and accidentally batted the salt shaker into the air. Gaara caught it and used it, tasting his food again after a couple of shakes.

"Hmm, now some pepper." The two older siblings continued their match and Temari aimed a punch at the brunette. He dodged at the last second and her fist crashed into one of the shelves, making it slant downward at an alarming speed, causing the pepper to be launched toward the young Kazekage. Gaara caught that as well and applied it, tasting it once again.

"Hmm… it still feels like there's something missing…"

The fight continued to escalate until Kankuro ran over to the fridge and flung it open. He attached chakra strings to random objects and flung them at Temari, who effortlessly batted them down. Kankuro grabbed a large block of cheese and threw that as well. Temari knew that the cheese was incredibly dense, and she wouldn't be able to bat it down with her hand, or use her fan (as that would just be plain overkill). So she expelled a single gust of wind from her mouth, and it met the cheese head on, slicing it into pieces small enough for her to knock down. One of these slices landed on Gaara's broccoli, and the next thing Temari and Kankuro knew, they were being held up by sand.

"You've ruined my food! I was on the verge of finding the perfect balance to make these disgusting vegetables more bearable, but you two and your fighting have ruined my efforts. Just look at this… abomination!" the two looked at each other, then laughed.

"Gaara, you've never heard of melted cheese on vegetables?" Kankuro asked. The death glare was enough answer.

"I've heard they eat it a lot like this in Konoha." Temari added.

"Yeah, try it bro. You just might like it."

Gaara looked warily at his plate before picking up his fork and sticking one of the cheese-covered pieces of broccoli. He put it in his mouth and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing. He picked up his plate and turned to leave, dropping his siblings onto the floor.

"This will do. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to wrap up in the office." And the Kazekage went to resume his duties.

"Finally, I don't think we'll have to worry about him not eating vegetables anymore."

"Yeah, I agree." Temari said. "But thanks to you, we're out of edible cheese. And we can only get that kind in Konoha."

"Looks like it. Well, have fun getting more, 'Mari."

"Me? No no no, I think you mean you. You're the idiot that tossed it at me."

"And you're the idiot that sliced and flung it everywhere."

"You get it."

"You get it."

"No you!"

"No you!"

"…"

"…"

And the fighting continued.


End file.
